marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue
Rogue is an X-Man who appears in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. She also appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as an assist character. Story Rogue (Anna Marie Raven) is a member of the X-Men. More than most mutants, Rogue considers her powers a curse. She involuntarily absorbs the memories, physical strength, and, in the case of super-powered persons, abilities of anyone she touches. This prevents her from making physical contact with others, including her longtime on-and-off again love interest Gambit. Hailing from Mississippi, she is the X-Men's self-described southern belle. A runaway, she was adopted by Mystique of the Brotherhood of Mutants but turned to the X-Men when the aftereffects of her repeated use of her mutant power - particularly the permanent absorption of Ms. Marvel's psyche and Kree powers - threatened her sanity. Much later in Rogue's career, the X-Men divided into two teams to better make use of their large number of active members, Rogue was assigned to the Blue Team, under the leadership of Cyclops and alongside new X-Man Gambit. Rogue and Gambit were immediately attracted to each other, but the development of their relationship was slow and rocky, partly as a result of her inability to control her powers and partly as a result of long-term issues with secrecy, dishonesty, and fear of intimacy on both sides. Gambit and Rogue have one of the longest standing X-Men relationships, probably only second to Cyclops and Jean Grey. Following the supposed 'death' of Cyclops, the X-Men team underwent major changes, amongst them Rogue being made the team's new field commander. Her even temper and years of X-Men service made her an ideal leader and she continued to lead the team until Storm returned. Rogue's mutant ability allows her to absorb the essence of anyone she touches through skin to skin contact. This includes their personality, memories, and often their physical characteristics. In the case of super-powered individuals, she also absorbs any extra abilities they might possess. This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained; however if Rogue holds on to her victim for too long, the transfer may become permanent, leaving the victim dead. As a young woman Rogue permanently absorbed the many powers and psyche of Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers): Superhuman strength, superhuman durability to most forms of physical harm, flight, precognitive seventh sense, and resistance to telepathy. She has also absorbed Sunfire's power of solar absorbtion seemingly permanently. Over the course of time and after various events, Rogue was left with only her original power, and recently with the aid of Professor Xavier, she has finally gained full control over it. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Repeating Punch:' Rogue flies forward swinging her fists wildly and ends with an uppercut that tosses your opponent away from you up into the air. Hard Punch hits more times, does more damage and has greater range. *'Rising Repeating Punch:' An anti-air version of her Repeating Punch, except this cannot be done in the air and the Light and Hard Punch attacks are the same. *'Power Dive Punch:' Rogue flies straight up into the air and will either come down with an diagonally down-towards punch when you press the Kick button again or when she reaches the top of her jump. The Hard Kick version makes you jump higher into the air. *'Power Drain:' A very nifty command grab. Rogue glides straight at your opponent and attempts to grab and kiss them. If she succeeds, she'll drain a bit of power and all of her attacks will take off more damage for a short period of time. An indicator will appear above her Hyper bar showing you how long your improved attack power will last for, which is about 12 seconds total. Since this is a command grab, it's unblockable, plus you can combo into it (although this move won't register as a hit). Your Power Drain is a great way to finish combos — at least when you don't have Hyper meter available, or are performing an Air Combo. While the Light and Hard Kick versions have the same properties, when this is executed in the air, Rogue doesn't fly as far forward. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Goodnight Sugar:' Rogue's only Hyper move (outside of a Variable Combination), but it's a good one. She does a series of punches, ending with a Power Drain kiss, which leaves you with stronger attacks for 14 seconds, instead of 12 when you land a normal Power Drain. This is easy to combo into, but cannot be done in the air. Artwork 712854-rogue.jpg|X-Men vs Street Fighter 7a20ee79e82e1cbc2f0d2680789b2ec1.png Sprites Also See Rogue's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Summonable Characters Category:MvC2 Characters R Category:XMvSF Characters Category:Rogue